More and more today, families enjoy bicycling together. For families with young children, it is common for a child to ride in a jump seat attached to their parent's bicycle. However, at a certain age, children no longer want to ride in the jump seat on their parent's bicycle, but wish to ride their own bicycle, with or without training wheels. The stamina of many adults who regularly ride bicycles generally will outlast the stamina of their young children. Consequently, family bicycle rides need to be kept short in order to avoid problems associated with an exhausted child.
With the growing trend today of establishing designated bicycle trails, sometimes from converted railroad beds, the opportunity for longer bicycle rides presents itself. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution to the problem of the limited physical skills of young children when it comes to family bicycle rides. The present invention is directed to just such a solution.